Mensonge
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Suite plus ou moins directe de Juste une histoire si vous voulez en savoir plus il faut lire


**Mensonge.**

Elle s'enfuit, elle ne sait pas où elle va, elle est tellement triste, en colère aussi. Alors elle fuit, ce qu'elle vient d'entendre ne lui a pas plut du tout, elle pleure. Elle aurait juré qu'il n'y avait jamais de mensonge entre eux, ils étaient toujours si parfait ensemble. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce serait possible.

Elle courait, et sans s'en rendre compte elle était dans les locaux du NCIS. Elle connaissait la route par coeur depuis le temps. Elle s'y sentait toujours si bien. Elle y avait sa seconde famille en quelques sortes, elle pleurait beaucoup. Elle ne prit pas l'ascenseur, elle préféra monter les escaliers, elle se calma un peu durant se court trajet. Arrivée à l'étage, elle sécha un peu ses larmes, elle ouvrit la porte et c'est à ce moment que Gibbs la vit.

Gibbs : Ellie ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tes parents sont là ?

Ellie : Tu le savais ?

Gibbs : De quoi tu parles ?

Ellie : Tu savais que j'ai été adoptée ?

Gibbs : Qui te l'a dit ?

Ellia : J'ai entendu papa et maman en parler, alors c'est vrai ?

Gibbs : Viens, on va discuter

Gibbs fit un signe à Mcgee pour qu'il appelle les parents de la fillette. Il conduisit Ellie à la cafétéria. Il voulut lui offrir quelque chose mais elle refusa, il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix.

Gibbs : Tu sais ce que ça veut dire adopter ?

Ellie : Que papa et maman ne sont pas mes parents

Gibbs : Ca c'est faux Elina, ils sont et seront toujours tes parents, ils t'aiment, n'en doute jamais.

Ellie : Pourquoi je suis pas leur vrai fille.

Gibbs : Tu es leur vrai fille Ellie, ils s'occupent de toi depuis que tu as un peu moins d'un an, et ils t'ont adopté un an plus tard environ. Tu es leur fille, ils t'ont choisit, ils n'étaient pas obligés de t'adopter mais ils l'ont fait parce qu'ils t'aimaient et qu'ils t'aiment encore.

Ellie : Ils sont où mes vrai parents ?

Gibbs : Ce sont eux, Tony et Ziva. Ce sont eux tes parents.

Ellie : C'est pas vrai, j'en ai d'autres, je veux savoir.

Gibbs : D'accord, ton père était un homme très méchant, il voulait faire du mal à des gens qui ne lui avaient rien fait, et puis un jour il a causé un accident et ta mère est morte. Après ça Ziva à eu ta garde, et à ce qu'ils m'ont raconté au début elle ne voulait pas que ton père, que Tony te connaisse.

Ellie : Pourquoi ?

Gibbs : Parce que ton père est très gamin, tu le sais.

Ellie : Oui maman dit qu'elle l'aime comme ça

Gibbs : Oui. Mais finalement ton père à été obstiné comme d'habitude, et elle a cédé, ils t'ont gardé avec eux, obtenus ta garde temporairement. Et puis un jour ton père, tu sais le méchant homme, a enlevé Tony, il lui a fait du mal.

Ellie : A mon papa ?

Gibbs : Oui, il voulait savoir où tu étais, mais Tony t'aimait tellement fort qu'il n'a rien dit du tout.

Ellie : C'est pour moi que mon papa a eu mal ?

Gibbs : Ce n'est pas de ta faute Elina, il était méchant. Et puis avec Tim on a vite retrouvé ton papa, on l'a emmené à l'hôpital et quand ta maman t'a amené pour que tu le vois tu l'as appelé "papa" c'était la première fois.

Ellie : Il était vraiment méchant.

Gibbs : Oui et juste après ça ils ont décidé de t'adopter, parcequ'il voulait que tu sois leur fille, toi et personne d'autre. Ne dis jamais qu'ils ne sont pas tes vrais parents parce que ce sont les seuls que tu as jamais connnu, et ils t'aiment vraiment fort.

Ellie : Pourquoi ils ont rien dit ?

Gibbs : Je pense qu'ils voulaient que tu ne saches pas pour le moment, ils ne voulaient pas que tu saches tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé pour toi. Tu es encore petite, ils voulaient te protéger.

Ellie : J'ai presque huit ans

Gibbs : Je sais oui, d'ailleurs comment tu es venue ?

Ellie : J'ai courru

Gibbs : C'est dangereux dans les rues Ellie, ne recommence jamais ça d'accord.

Ellie : D'accord, mais c'est parce que j'étais fachée contre eux.

Gibbs : Et maintenant ?

Ellie : Je veux rentrer à la maison.

Gibbs lui prit la main et la condusit à l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent, il put reconduire la petite chez ses parents.

_**Pendant ce temps là chez les Dinozzo**_

Tony : Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, Gibbs nous la ramène

Ziva : Et si elle nous détestait ?

Tony : Il faudra qu'on lui explique pourquoi on ne lui a rien dit, elle a le droit de savoir.

Ziva : On aurait du lui dire plus tôt.

Tony : Je sais Ziva, mais on voulait juste la protéger, c'est notre rôle à nous, ses parents.

Ils entendirent une voiture s'arrêter devant chez eux. Ils sortirent rapidement de leur petite maison. Ils virent leur fille sortir de

la voiture et se diriger vers eux en courant. Ziva la prit dans ses bras et la serra tout contre elle.

Ziva : Ne refais plus jamais ça Ellie, d'accord ?

Ellie : Promis maman, je promets, pardon.

Ziva était trop contente de voir sa fille pour être en colère, Tony était près d'elles, il prit Elina à son tour. Lui aussi avait eu peur pour sa fille. Elina avait le droit de connaitre la vérité.

Ils entrèrent chez eux, ils devaient lui parler.

Tony : On aurait du te le dire Ellie, on s'excuse, mais on voulait...

Ellie : Me protéger.

Ziva : Comment tu sais ça ?

Ellie : Gibbs m'a dit.

Tony : Ton père...

Ellie : C'est toi mon papa.

Tony prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra tout contre lui.

Ziva : Elle a raison Tony, C'est toi son papa.

Elina avait deux parents qui l'adorait littéralement, elle n'avait rien d'autre à demander. La seule chose qu'elle devait avoir, elle l'avait déja, l'amour de ces deux parents peu importe comment ils étaient devenu ces parents.


End file.
